A Rose By Any Other Name
by flipomatic
Summary: Aria infiltrates Reverse under orders from the head bee. She also is searching for Gauche. Is she prepared for what she finds? AriaxGauche


Authors Note: I really don't like it when one of my favorite manga only has 8 stories in its category. This is the only one like that so I am writing it a story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! Do I really need the exclamation points? Yeah!!

Summary: Aria infiltrates Reverse under orders from the head bee. She also is searching for Gauche. Is she prepared for what she finds? AriaxGauche

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

Aria knew her mission and she knew it well. But could she do it? She had to infiltrate the known base of Reverse and spy on them, but what if something went wrong. They might just recognize her and kill her on the spot. She shook her head; that was unlikely.

Currently, she was standing outside the door of an old church where Reverse had their base set up. The door opened right as she was about to knock.

"Hello child, please come in." It was an old woman wearing a patterned prayer shawl and leaning on a walking stick. "What is your name?"

"I am Aria Link. You?"

The woman smiled, "You can call me Sarah." She led Aria to a table with a couple of chairs in the lobby, "please have a seat."

Aria nodded and sat down. Sarah brought her a cup of tea and they drank in silence.

"Excuse me Sarah, but have you heard of a group called Re…"

Sarah cut her off, "Don't say that here. If you are indeed looking to join them then go through that door over there after we finish our tea." Sarah pointed to a door barely visible on the opposing wall and went back to her drink. Aria nodded and thanked Sarah. She gulped down her remaining tea quickly and went through the hidden door.

She found herself in a plain hallway with beige walls and a wood floor. There was someone sitting at a table at the end. As Aria walked closer she noticed that it was a teenage girl.

The girl had white slightly less than shoulder length hair and was wearing a type of modified dress with a scarf around her neck. She also was glaring distastefully at Aria.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the teen asked.

"I am looking to join the organization based in this building," Aria had learned not to say the word Reverse, "I am Aria Link. Who are you?"

"Roda. Let's go." Roda stood up and gestured for Aria to follow her. Aria did so, trying to hide her surprise. Roda was Gauche's dingo, she also was a dog. How could this person be Roda?

Roda led Aria to an office area where she filled out a few pieces of paper and paid a small fee. After that, Roda went back to door duty while Aria stared at a map, trying to figure out where her room was. She eventually decided to wing it, and headed off in what she thought was the right direction.

Luckily, she found her room after a short two hours of searching. Usually it took four. Her room was small with only a bed and a desk as furniture. The walls were painted solid white. There was a schedule on the desk with times for meals and meetings. She looked at her watch and realized that dinner was in ten minutes and that if she did not get moving soon she would miss it.

She was speed walking to the cafeteria when she got that familiar feeling. The one where her feet just seem to slip out from under her and she falls on her but. She closed her eyes and waited for impact.

But it never came.

Apparently, somebody caught her from behind. She turned her head to see familiar silver hair. Wisely not saying his name out loud, she stood up properly and turned to face him.

Of course it was Gauche.

The only thing different about him was the shadows in and around his eyes.

Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line

End Note: This chapter is kind of short because I wanted to end it with the little cliffhanger. The idea behind the title is that a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Even if Gauche has a different name his is still Gauche.

Review Please


End file.
